psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Variable ratio reinforcement
*'Variable ratio reinforcement' (VR) schedules deliver reinforcement after a random number of responses (based upon a predetermined average) **'Example:' VR3 = on average, every third response is reinforced **'Lab example:' VR10 = on average, a rat is reinforced for each 10 bar presses **'Real world example:' VR37 = a roulette player betting on specific numbers will win on average one every 37 tries (on a U.S. roulette wheel, this would be VR38) Comparision with variable interval reinforcement Neuroscience aspects References *Ahearn, W., Hineline, P. N., & David, F. G. (1992). Relative preferences for various bivalued ratio schedules: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 20(4) Nov 1992, 407-415. *Alexander, G., & Beale, I. L. (1990). Comparison of alternative schedules for producing productive workshop behaviour in a person with an intellectual handicap: Australia & New Zealand Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 16(1) 1990, 49-55. *Alsop, B., & Davison, M. (1991). Effects of varying stimulus disparity and the reinforcer ratio in concurrent-schedule and signal-detection procedures: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 56(1) Jul 1991, 67-80. *Andrzejewski, M. E., Field, D. P., & Hineline, P. N. (2001). Changing behavior within session: Cyclicity and perseverance produced by varying the minimum ratio of a variable-ratio schedule: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 75(2) Mar 2001, 235-246. *Aoyama, K., & McSweeney, F. K. (2001). Habituation may contribute to within-session decreases in responding under high-rate schedules of reinforcement: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 29(1) Feb 2001, 79-91. *Aparicio, C. F. (2003). Effects of Haloperidol in a Variable Reinforcement Environment: Revista Mexicana de Analisis de la Conducta Vol 29(2) Dec 2003, 171-192. *Baron, A., & Leinenweber, A. (1995). Effects of a variable-ratio conditioning history on sensitivity to fixed-interval contingencies in rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 63(1) Jan 1995, 97-110. *Bateson, M., & Kacelnik, A. (1995). Preferences for fixed and variable food sources: Variability in amount and delay: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 63(3) May 1995, 313-329. *Baum, W. M. (1993). Performances on ratio and interval schedules of reinforcement: Data and theory: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 59(2) Mar 1993, 245-264. *Baum, W. M., & Aparicio, C. F. (1999). Optimality and concurrent variable-interval variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 71(1) Jan 1999, 75-89. *Beaman, A. L., Stoffer, G. R., Woods, A., & Stoffer, J. E. (1983). The importance of reinforcement schedules on the development and maintenance of altruistic behaviors: Academic Psychology Bulletin Vol 5(2) Jun 1983, 309-317. *Bickel, W. K., & Madden, G. J. (1999). A comparison of measures of relative reinforcing efficacy and behavioral economics: Cigarettes and money in smokers: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 10(6-7) Nov 1999, 627-637. *Bizo, L. A., Kettle, L. C., & Killeen, P. R. (2001). Rats don't always respond faster for more food: The paradoxical incentive effect: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 29(1) Feb 2001, 66-78. *Bizo, L. A., & Killeen, P. R. (1997). Models of ratio schedule performance: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 23(3) Jul 1997, 351-367. *Bizo, L. A., Remington, B., D'Souza, L. S., Heighway, S. K., & Baston, C. (2002). Human variable ratio performance: Learning and Motivation Vol 33(4) Nov 2002, 411-432. *Blakely, E., & Schlinger, H. (1988). Determinants of pausing under variable-ratio schedules: Reinforcer magnitude, ratio size, and schedule configuration: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 50(1) Jul 1988, 65-73. *Blank, S. S., & Pysh, F. (1967). The effects of varying confirmation schedules in a high error-rate programme: Canadian Psychologist/Psychologie canadienne Vol 8a(1) Jan 1967, 12-18. *Boivin, M. J., & Snapper, A. G. (1986). A discrete-trial choice procedure for assessing the periodic equivalent of an aperiodic ratio schedule: Psychological Record Vol 36(2) Spr 1986, 257-283. *Bornstein, P. H., & et al. (1983). The "bathroom game": A systematic program for the elimination of encopretic behavior: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 14(1) Mar 1983, 67-71. *Bourland, W. G. (1978). Analysis of response-reinforcement factors in differential reinforcement of other behavior schedules: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bradshaw, C. M., Szabadi, E., & Bevan, P. (1977). Effect of punishment on human variable-interval performance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 27(2) Mar 1977, 275-279. *Bradshaw, C. M., Szabadi, E., & Bevan, P. (1979). The effect of punishment on free-operant choice behavior in humans: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 31(1) Jan 1979, 71-81. *Burgess, H. (1973). Responding on successive fixed- and variable-ratio reinforcement schedules: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Carehart, G. W., Eckerman, D. A., Guilkey, M., & Shull, R. L. (1980). A comparison of ratio and interval reinforcement schedules with comparable interreinforcement times: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 34(1) Jul 1980, 61-76. *Catania, A. C., Matthews, T. J., Silverman, P. J., & Yohalem, R. (1977). Yoked variable-ratio and variable-interval responding in pigeons: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 28(2) Sep 1977, 155-161. *Cheeta, S., Brooks, S., & Willner, P. (1995). Effects of reinforcer sweetness and the D2/D3 antagonist raclopride on progressive ratio operant performance: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 6(2) Mar 1995, 127-132. *Cheney, C. D., Bonem, E., & Bonem, M. (1985). Changeover cost and switching between concurrent adjusting schedules: Behavioural Processes Vol 10(1-2) Jan 1985, 145-155. *Cole, M. R. (1994). Response-rate differences in variable-interval and variable-ratio schedules: An old problem revisited: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 61(3) May 1994, 441-451. *Cole, M. R. (1999). Molar and molecular control in variable-interval and variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 71(3) May 1999, 319-328. *Cross, S. M., Dickson, A. L., & Sisemore, D. A. (1978). A comparison of three response-elimination procedures following VR training with institutionalized, moderately retarded individuals: Psychological Record Vol 28(4) Fal 1978, 589-594. *Dawson, G. R., & Dickinson, A. (1990). Performance on ratio and interval schedules with matched reinforcement rates: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 42B(3) Aug 1990, 225-239. *de Luca, R. V., & Holborn, S. W. (1992). Effects of a variable-ratio reinforcement schedule with changing criteria on exercise in obese and nonobese boys: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 25(3) Fal 1992, 671-679. *DeLeon, I. G., Iwata, B. A., Goh, H.-L., & Worsdell, A. S. (1997). Emergence of reinforcer preference as a function of schedule requirements and stimulus similarity: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 30(3) Fal 1997, 439-449. *Deslauriers, B. C., & Everett, P. B. (1977). Effects of intermittent and continuous token reinforcement on bus ridership: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 62(4) Aug 1977, 369-375. *Dickinson, A., & Dawson, G. R. (1987). The role of the instrumental contingency in the motivational control of performance: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 39B(1) Feb 1987, 77-93. *Dickinson, A., Nicholas, D. J., & Adams, C. D. (1983). The effect of the instrumental training contingency on susceptibility to reinforcer devaluation: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 35(B-1) Feb 1983, 35-51. *Dockstader, S. L. (1975). Partial reinforcement in the acquisition and extinction of recurrent serial patterns: American Journal of Psychology Vol 88(1) Mar 1975, 95-106. *Dorsel, T. N. (1977). Implementation of variable schedule, self-reinforcement procedures: Behavior Therapy Vol 8(3) Jun 1977, 489-491. *dos Santos, M. A., & de Castro Marcondes Machado, L. M. (1986). Effects of duration of changeover delay on performance produced by numerical concurrent schedules: Psicologia Vol 12(3) Nov 1986, 59-68. *Dube, W. V., & McIlvane, W. J. (1997). Reinforcer frequency and restricted stimulus control: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 68(3) Nov 1997, 303-316. *Duran, C., & McSweeney, F. K. (1987). Rate of responding as a function of ratio requirement when no supplemental feedings are given: Behavioural Processes Vol 15(2-3) Dec 1987, 293-303. *Eagle, D. M., Humby, T., Dunnett, S. B., & Robbins, T. W. (1999). Effects of regional striatal lesions on motor, motivational, and executive aspects of progressive-ratio performance in rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 113(4) Aug 1999, 718-731. *Edmon, E. L., & Grisham, M. G. (1979). Preference for the interval schedule following multiple variable-ratio yoked-variable-interval schedule training: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 7(4) Nov 1979, 470-472. *Epstein, L. H., Bulik, C. M., Perkins, K. A., Caggiula, A. R., & et al. (1991). Behavioral economic analysis of smoking: Money and food as alternatives: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(4) Apr 1991, 715-721. *Epstein, L. H., Smith, J. A., Vara, L. S., & Rodefer, J. S. (1991). Behavioral economic analysis of activity choice in obese children: Health Psychology Vol 10(5) 1991, 311-316. *Field, D. P., Tonneau, F., Ahearn, W., & Hineline, P. N. (1996). Preference between variable-ratio and fixed-ratio schedules: Local and extended relations: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 66(3) Nov 1996, 283-295. *Finley, W. W., Wansley, R. A., & Blenkarn, M. M. (1977). Conditioning treatment of enuresis using a 70% intermittent reinforcement schedule: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 15(5) 1977, 419-427. *Flora, S. R., & Pavlik, W. B. (1990). Conventional and reversed partial reinforcement effects in human operant responding: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(5) Sep 1990, 429-432. *Freed, L. M., & Freed, W. J. (1977). Effects of schedules of reinforcement on hypothesis-refining behavior: American Journal of Psychology Vol 90(3) Sep 1977, 517-525. *Galizio, M., & Allen, A. R. (1991). Variable-ratio schedules of timeout from avoidance: Effects of d-amphetamine and morphine: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 56(2) Sep 1991, 193-203. *Galizio, M., Hale, K. L., Liborio, M. O., & Miller, M. (1993). Variable-ratio schedules of timeout from avoidance: Effects of anxiolytic drugs: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 4(5) Oct 1993, 487-493. *Galizio, M., & Liborio, M. O. (1995). The effects of cocaine on behavior maintained by timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 63(1) Jan 1995, 19-32. *Goldstein, S. R., & Hall, D. (1990). Variable ratio control of the spitting response in the archer fish (Toxotes jaculator): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 104(4) Dec 1990, 373-376. *Gorman, P., Jones, L., & Holman, J. (1986). Effects of free reward on learning and motivation: Australian Journal of Psychology Vol 38(1) Apr 1986, 81-83. *Green, L., Rachlin, H., & Hanson, J. (1983). Matching and maximizing with concurrent ratio-interval schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 40(3) Nov 1983, 217-224. *Haavik, S. F., Spradlin, J. E., & Altman, K. I. (1984). Generalization and maintenance of language responses: A study across trainers, schools, and home settings: Behavior Modification Vol 8(3) Jul 1984, 331-359. *Hatch, J. P. (1980). The effects of operant reinforcement schedules on the modification of human heart rate: Psychophysiology Vol 17(6) Nov 1980, 559-567. *Heinsbroek, R. P., Van Haaren, F., Zantvoord, F., & Van de Poll, N. E. (1987). Effects of pentobarbital and progesterone on random ratio responding in male and female rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 93(2) Oct 1987, 178-181. *Hellenthal, L., & Marcucella, H. (1978). Stimulus control in multiple variable-ratio schedules of reinforcement: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 6(2) May 1978, 198-204. *Herrnstein, R. J., & Heyman, G. M. (1979). Is matching compatible with reinforcement maximization on concurrent variable interval, variable ratio? : Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 31(2) Mar 1979, 209-223. *Heyman, G. M., & Herrnstein, R. J. (1986). More on concurrent interval-ratio schedules: A replication and review: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 46(3) Nov 1986, 331-351. *Hinson, J. M., & Staddon, J. E. (1983). Matching, maximizing, and hill-climbing: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 40(3) Nov 1983, 321-331. *Huang, I. n., & Melvin, J. N. (1990). Effects of ratio reinforcement schedules on choice behavior: Journal of General Psychology Vol 117(1) Jan 1990, 99-106. *Iida, N., & Kimura, H. (2005). The effects of variable-ratio punishment on rats' lever pressing maintained by variable-interval reinforcement: Japanese Journal of Animal Psychology Vol 55(2) Dec 2005, 71-75. *Iida, N., & Kimura, H. (2007). Effects of variable-interval punishment on lever pressing maintained by variable-ratio reinforcement in the rat: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 78(5) Dec 2007, 528-533. *Jenkins, P. E. (1978). Resistance to extinction and satiation following training on random-ratio schedules of reinforcement: Psychological Record Vol 28(3) Sum 1978, 471-478. *Jenson, W. R. (1980). The individual point card: Incorporating fixed and variable ratio schedules of reinforcement: Child Behavior Therapy Vol 2(1) Spr 1980, 65-67. *Johnson, D. L., McGlynn, F. D., & Topping, J. S. (1973). The relative efficiency of four response-elimination techniques following variable-ratio reinforcement training: Psychological Record Vol 23(2) Spr 1973, 203-208. *Kauffman, J. M., Cullinan, D., Scranton, T. R., & Wallace, G. (1972). An inexpensive device for programming ratio reinforcement: Psychological Record Vol 22(4) Fal 1972, 543-544. *Krauth, J., & Hemicker, D. (1988). Matching and maximization on dependent concurrent variable-ratio schedules: Archiv fur Psychologie Vol 139(4) 1988, 255-270. *LaBounty, C. E., & Reynolds, G. S. (1973). An analysis of response and time matching to reinforcement in concurrent ratio-interval schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 19(1) Jan 1973, 155-166. *Lande, S. D. (1981). An interresponse time analysis of variable-ratio punishment: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 35(1) Jan 1981, 55-67. *Landon, J., & Davison, M. (2001). Reinforcer-ratio variation and its effects on rate of adaptation: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 75(2) Mar 2001, 207-234. *Landon, J., Davison, M., & Elliffe, D. (2003). Choice in a Variable Environment: Effects of Unequal Reinforcer Distributions: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 80(2) 2003, 187-204. *Latham, G. P., & Dossett, D. L. (1978). Designing incentive plans for unionized employees: A comparison of continuous and variable ratio reinforcement schedules: Personnel Psychology Vol 31(1) Spr 1978, 47-61. *Layne, C. C., Rickard, H. C., Jones, M. T., & Lyman, R. D. (1976). Accuracy of self-monitoring on a variable ratio schedule of observer verification: Behavior Therapy Vol 7(4) Jul 1976, 481-488. *Leslie, J. C., Boyle, C., & Shaw, D. (2000). Effects of reinforcement magnitude and ratio values on behaviour maintained by a cyclic ratio schedule of reinforcement: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53B(4) Nov 2000, 289-308. *Logan, L., & Carney, J. M. (1984). Antagonism of the behavioral effects of L-phenylisopropyladenosine (L-PIA) by caffeine and its metabolites: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 21(3) Sep 1984, 375-379. *MacDonall, J. S. (1988). Concurrent variable-ratio schedules: Implications for the generalized matching law: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 50(1) Jul 1988, 55-64. *MacNabb, C., O'Hare, E., Cleary, J., & Georgopoulos, A. P. (1999). Congenital hypothyroidism impairs response alternation discrimination behavior: Brain Research Vol 847(2) Nov 1999, 231-239. *Markowski, V. P., Cox, C., Preston, R., & Weiss, B. (2002). Impaired cued delay alternation behavior in adult rat offspring following exposure to 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin on gestation day 15: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 209-218. *Matthews, B. A., Shimoff, E., Catania, A. C., & Sagvolden, T. (1977). Uninstructed human responding: Sensitivity to ratio and interval contingencies: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 27(3) May 1977, 453-467. *Mazur, J. E. (1983). Steady-state performance on fixed-, mixed-, and random-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 39(2) Mar 1983, 293-307. *Mazur, J. E. (1986). Fixed and variable ratios and delays: Further tests of an equivalence rule: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 12(2) Apr 1986, 116-124. *Mazur, J. E. (1992). Choice behavior in transition: Development of preference with ratio and interval schedules: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 18(4) Oct 1992, 364-378. *McCarthy, D., & Davison, M. (1980). Independence of sensitivity to relative reinforcement rate and discriminability in signal detection: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 34(3) Nov 1980, 273-284. *McDowell, J. J., & Wixted, J. T. (1986). Variable-ratio schedules as variable-interval schedules with linear feedback loops: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 46(3) Nov 1986, 315-329. *McDowell, J. J., & Wixted, J. T. (1988). The linear system theory's account of behavior maintained by variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 49(1) Jan 1988, 143-169. *McGregor, A., Baker, G., & Roberts, D. C. S. (1994). Effect of 6-hydroxydopamine lesions of the amygdala on intravenous cocaine self-administration under a progressive ratio schedule of reinforcement: Brain Research Vol 646(2) May 1994, 273-278. *McLean, A. P. (1992). Contrast and reallocation of extraneous reinforcers between multiple-schedule components: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 58(3) Nov 1992, 497-511. *McMillan, D. E., Hardwick, W. C., & Li, M. (2002). Drug discrimination under concurrent variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 77(1) Jan 2002, 91-104. *McSweeney, F. K., Murphy, E. S., & Kowal, B. P. (2001). Within-session changes in responding during concurrent variable interval variable ratio schedules: Behavioural Processes Vol 55(3) Sep 2001, 163-179. *McSweeney, F. K., Roll, J. M., & Weatherly, J. N. (1994). Within-session changes in responding during several simple schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 62(1) Jul 1994, 109-132. *Meisch, R. A., & Spiga, R. (1998). Matching under nonindependent variable-ratio schedules of drug reinforcement: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 70(1) Jul 1998, 23-34. *Menlove, R. L., Inden, H. M., & Madden, E. G. (1979). Preference for fixed over variable access to food: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 7(4) Nov 1979, 499-503. *Miller, L., & Linwick, D. C. (1979). Acquisition of leverpressing without assistance by rats maintained on interval and ratio schedules: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 13(2) Feb 1979, 103-104. *Miltenberger, R. G., & Fuqua, R. W. (1983). Effects of token reinforcement schedules on work rate: A case study: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 88(2) Sep 1983, 229-232. *Mitchell, S. H., de Wit, H., & Zacny, J. P. (1994). Effects of varying the "openness" of an economy on responding for cigarettes: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 5(2) Apr 1994, 159-166. *Mochizuki, K. (1993). Timeout from random-ratio and variable-interval schedules of food reinforcement: Japanese Journal of Psychonomic Science Vol 12(1) Aug 1993, 9-16. *Morgan, M. J., Davies, G. M., & Willner, P. (1999). The Questionnaire of Smoking Urges is sensitive to abstinence and exposure to smoking-related cues: Behavioural Pharmacology Vol 10(6-7) Nov 1999, 619-626. *Morris, R. C., Wookey, P. E., & Kirby, R. M. (1979). Effects of signalling reinforcement which maintains variable ratio performance of rats and pigeons: Psychological Reports Vol 44(3, Pt 1) Jun 1979, 843-852. *Myerson, J., & Hale, S. (1988). Choice in transition: A comparison of melioration and the kinetic model: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 49(2) Mar 1988, 291-302. *Nevin, J. A., Grace, R. C., Holland, S., & McLean, A. P. (2001). Variable-ratio versus variable-interval schedules: Response rate, resistance to change, and preference: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 76(1) Jul 2001, 43-74. *Nevin, J. A., & MacWilliams, S. (1983). Ratio reinforcement of signal detection: Behaviour Analysis Letters Vol 3(6) Dec 1983, 317-324. *Okouchi, H. (2003). Stimulus Generalization of Behavioral History: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 80(2) 2003, 173-186. *Peele, D. B., Casey, J., & Silberberg, A. (1984). Primacy of interresponse-time reinforcement in accounting for rate differences under variable-ratio and variable-interval schedules: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 10(2) Apr 1984, 149-167. *Powell, R. W. (1973). Responding under variable ratio avoidance schedules: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 857-858. *Powell, R. W. (1980). Responding under single vs. multiple schedules: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 16(6) Dec 1980, 425-428. *Priddle-Higson, P. J., Lowe, C. F., & Harzem, P. (1976). Aftereffects of reinforcement on variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 25(3) May 1976, 347-354. *Prindaville, P., & Stein, N. (1978). Predictability, controllability, and inoculation against learned helplessness: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 16(4) 1978, 263-271. *Rachlin, H., Green, L., & Tormey, B. (1988). Is there a decisive test between matching and maximizing? : Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 50(2) Sep 1988, 113-123. *Raia, C. P., Shillingford, S. W., Miller, H. L., Jr., & Baier, P. S. (2000). Interaction of procedural factors in human performance on yoked schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 74(3) Nov 2000, 265-281. *Ranaldi, R., & Poeggel, K. (2002). Baclofen decreases methamphetamine self-administration in rats: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 13(9) Jul 2002, 1107-1110. *Rapport, M. D., DuPaul, G. J., & Smith, N. F. (1985). Rate-dependency and hyperactivity: Methylphenidate effects on operant responding: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 23(1) Jul 1985, 77-83. *Reed, P. (1991). Multiple determinants of the effects of reinforcement magnitude on free-operant response rates: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 55(1) Jan 1991, 109-123. *Reed, P. (1993). Influence of the schedule of outcome presentation on causality judgements: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 46A(2) May 1993, 327-345. *Reed, P. (2007). Human sensitivity to reinforcement feedback functions: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 14(4) Aug 2007, 653-657. *Reed, P., & Hall, G. (1989). The quasi-reinforcement effect: The influence of brief stimuli uncorrelated with reinforcement on variable ratio schedules: Learning and Motivation Vol 20(3) Aug 1989, 242-261. *Reed, P., Schachtman, T. R., & Hall, G. (1988). Overshadowing and potentiation of instrumental responding in rats as a function of the schedule of reinforcement: Learning and Motivation Vol 19(1) Feb 1988, 13-30. *Reed, P., Schachtman, T. R., & Hall, G. (1988). Potentiation of responding on a VR schedule by a stimulus correlated with reinforcement: Effects of diffuse and localized signals: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 16(1) Feb 1988, 75-82. *Reed, P., Szczudlo, V., Willis, A., & Hall, G. (1993). The influence of brief stimuli uncorrelated with reinforcement on choice between variable-ratio schedules: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 21(2) May 1993, 159-167. *Reilly, S. (1999). Reinforcement value of gustatory stimuli determined by progressive ratio performance: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 63(2) Jun 1999, 301-311. *Repp, A. C., & Deitz, S. M. (1975). A comparison of fixed-ratio and variable-ratio token-production schedules with human subjects: Psychological Record Vol 25(1) Win 1975, 131-137. *Rial, R. V., Saura, A., Todo, M. P., & Tur, J. A. (1987). Barpress escape responses in the rat: A topographic analysis: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 25(2) Mar 1987, 117-120. *Rider, D. P. (1977). Interlocking schedules: The relationship between response and time requirements: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 28(1) Jul 1977, 41-46. *Rider, D. P. (1979). Concurrent ratio schedules: Fixed vs variable response requirements: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 31(2) Mar 1979, 225-237. *Rider, D. P. (1981). Concurrent fixed-interval variable-ratio schedules and the matching relation: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 36(3) Nov 1981, 317-328. *Roberts, D. C. S., Loh, E. A., Baker, G. B., & Vickers, G. (1994). Lesions of central serotonin systems affect responding on a progressive ratio schedule reinforced either by intravenous cocaine or by food: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 49(1) Sep 1994, 177-182. *Robinson, T. A., Foster, T. M., Temple, W., & Poling, A. (1995). Performance of domestic hens under progressive-ratio schedules of food delivery: Behavioural Processes Vol 34(3) Sep 1995, 233-239. *Roll, J. M., & McSweeney, F. K. (1997). Within-session changes in operant responding when gerbils ( Meriones unguiculatus ) serve as subjects: Current Psychology Vol 15(4) Win 1997, 340-345. *Romanczyk, R. G. (1976). Intermittent punishment of key-press responding: Effectiveness during application and extinction: Psychological Record Vol 26(2) Spr 1976, 203-214. *Rothstein, J. B., Jensen, G., & Neuringer, A. (2008). Human choice among five alternatives when reinforcers decay: Behavioural Processes Vol 78(2) Jun 2008, 231-239. *Saari, L. M., & Latham, G. P. (1982). Employee reaction to continuous and variable ratio reinforcement schedules involving a monetary incentive: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 67(4) Aug 1982, 506-508. *Sakagami, T., Hursh, S. R., Christensen, J., & Silberberg, A. (1989). Income maximizing in concurrent interval-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 52(1) Jul 1989, 41-46. *Savastano, H., & Fantino, E. (1994). Human choice in concurrent ratio-interval schedules of reinforcement: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 61(3) May 1994, 453-463. *Schlinger, H., Blakely, E., & Kaczor, T. (1990). Pausing under variable-ratio schedules: Interaction of reinforcer magnitude, variable-ratio size, and lowest ratio: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 53(1) Jan 1990, 133-139. *Schmelzeis, M. C., & Mittleman, G. (1996). The hippocampus and reward: Effects of hippocampal lesions on progressive-ratio responding: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 110(5) Oct 1996, 1049-1066. *Schofield, G., & Davison, M. (1997). Nonstable concurrent choice in pigeons: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 68(2) Sep 1997, 219-232. *Schuett, M. A., & Leibowitz, J. M. (1986). Effects of divergent reinforcement histories upon differential reinforcement effectiveness: Psychological Reports Vol 58(2) Apr 1986, 435-445. *Schutte, N. S., & Malouff, J. M. (1986). Effects of attribution and schedules of reinforcement on performance: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 126(6) Dec 1986, 755-759. *Shah, K., Bradshaw, C. M., & Szabadi, E. (1989). Performance of humans in concurrent variable-ratio variable-ratio schedules of monetary reinforcement: Psychological Reports Vol 65(2) Oct 1989, 515-520. *Shahan, T. A., & Lattal, K. A. (2005). Unsignaled delay of reinforcement, relative time, and resistance to change: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 83(3) May 2005, 201-219. *Shimoff, E., Matthews, B. A., & Catania, A. C. (1986). Human operant performance: Sensitivity and pseudosensitivity to contingencies: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 46(2) Sep 1986, 149-157. *Shull, R. L., Gaynor, S. T., & Grimes, J. A. (2001). Response rate viewed as engagement bouts: Effects of relative reinforcement and schedule type: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 75(3) May 2001, 247-274. *Silberberg, A., Goto, K., Hachiga, Y., & Tanno, T. (2008). Schedule discrimination in a mixed schedule: Implications for models of the variable-ratio, variable-interval rate difference: Behavioural Processes Vol 78(1) May 2008, 10-16. *Silberberg, A., Thomas, J. R., & Berendzen, N. (1991). Human choice on concurrent variable-interval variable-ratio schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 56(3) Nov 1991, 575-584. *Tanno, T., & Sakagami, T. (2005). Performance differences between variable ratio and variable interval schedules of reinforcement: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 48(2) 2005, 186-206. *Tanno, T., & Sakagami, T. (2008). On the primacy of molecular processes in determining response rates under variable-ratio and variable-interval schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 89(1) Jan 2008, 5-14. *Tarpy, R. M., Lea, S. E., & Midgley, M. (1983). The role of response-reward correlation in stimulus-response overshadowing: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology B: Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 35(B-1) Feb 1983, 53-65. *Tatham, T. A., Wanchisen, B. A., & Hineline, P. N. (1993). Effects of fixed and variable ratios on human behavioral variability: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 59(2) Mar 1993, 349-359. *Thompson, D. M. (1972). Effects of d-amphetamine on the "breaking point" of progressive-ratio performance: Psychonomic Science Vol 29(5) Dec 1972, 282-284. *Van Haaren, F. (1984). Effects of relative proximity to reinforcement of a stimulus intruded on fixed- and variable-ratio schedules of reinforcement: Behavioural Processes Vol 9(2-3) Apr 1984, 231-239. *Van Hest, A., Van Haaren, F., Kop, P. F., & Van der Schoot, F. (1986). Operant-Pavlovian interactions: Ratio-schedules and the effects of the duration and location of a stimulus preceding response-independent food: Behavioural Processes Vol 13(1-2) Jun 1986, 149-158. *Van Houten, R., & Nau, P. A. (1980). A comparison of the effects of fixed and variable ratio schedules of reinforcement on the behavior of deaf children: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 13(1) Spr 1980, 13-21. *Vanderweele, D. A., Abelson, R. M., & Tellish, J. A. (1973). A comparison of ratio behavior in the gerbil and white rat: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 1(1-B) Jan 1973, 62-64. *Wanchisen, B. A., Tatham, T. A., & Mooney, S. E. (1989). Variable-ratio conditioning history produces high- and low-rate fixed-interval performance in rats: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 52(2) Sep 1989, 167-179. *Wearden, J. H., & Clark, R. B. (1988). Interresponse-time reinforcement and behavior under aperiodic reinforcement schedules: A case study using computer modeling: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 14(2) Apr 1988, 200-211. *Webbe, F. M., & Malagodi, E. F. (1978). Second-order schedules of token reinforcement: Comparisons of performance under fixed-ratio and variable-ratio exchange schedules: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 30(2) Sep 1978, 219-224. *Weiss, S. J. (1972). Free-operant compounding of high- and low-rate discriminative stimuli: An interresponse time analysis: Learning and Motivation Vol 3(4) Nov 1972, 469-478. *Wilder, D. A., Carr, J. E., & Gaunt, B. T. (2000). On the effects of noncontingent food delivery during naturally occurring periods of deprivation and satiation: Behavioral Interventions Vol 15(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 301-316. *Williams, B. A. (1985). Choice behavior in a discrete-trial concurrent VI-VR: A test of maximizing theories of matching: Learning and Motivation Vol 16(4) Nov 1985, 423-443. *Williams, B. A. (1992). Dissociation of theories of choice by temporal spacing of choice opportunities: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 18(3) Jul 1992, 287-297. *Williams, W. A., & Fantino, E. (1994). Delay reduction and optimal foraging: Variable-ratio search in a foraging analogue: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 61(3) May 1994, 465-477. *Yukl, G. A., Latham, G. P., & Pursell, E. D. (1976). The effectiveness of performance incentives under continuous and variable ratio schedules of reinforcement: Personnel Psychology Vol 29(2) Sum 1976, 221-231. *Zarcone, T. J., Branch, M. N., Hughes, C. E., & Pennypacker, H. S. (1997). Key pecking during extinction after intermittent or continuous reinforcement as a function of the number of reinforcers delivered during training: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 67(1) Jan 1997, 91-108. *Zeiler, M. D. (1977). Elimination of reinforced behavior: Intermittent schedules of not-responding: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 27(1) Jan 1977, 23-32. *Zhang, Z., Rickard, J. F., Body, S., Asgari, K., Bradshaw, C. M., & Szabadi, E. (2005). Comparison of the effects of clozapine and 8-hydroxy-2-(di-n-propylamino)tetralin (8-OH-DPAT) on progressive ratio schedule performance: Evidence against the involvement of 5-HT-sub(1A) receptors in the behavioural effects of clozapine: Psychopharmacology Vol 181(2) Sep 2005, 381-391. *Ziriax, J. M., & Silberberg, A. (1984). Concurrent variable-interval variable-ratio schedules can provide only weak evidence for matching: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 41(1) Jan 1984, 83-100. Dissertations *Ahearn, W. H. (1992). Fixed-ratio versus tri-valued variable-ratio schedules: A critical test between geometric averaging and range as predictive descriptors of choice: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Albert, J. (1984). Behavior of the pigeon under self-yoked interval and ratio schedules of reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bonem, E. J. (1989). The highest local density of reinforcement controls overall post-reinforcement pause duration on ratio schedules: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Borden, B. L. (1974). Resistance to extinction as a function of schedules of direct or vicarious reinforcement and amount of acquisition training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Colotla, V. A. (1976). Analysis of schedule-induced drinking with ratio schedules of reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cross, S. M. (1978). A comparison of three response elimination procedures with institutionalized moderately retarded individuals following variable-ratio reinforcement training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hellenthal, L. B. (1977). Behavioral contrast in the pigeon with multiple variable-ratio reinforcement schedules: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Johnson, T. A. (1977). A comparison of three response-elimination techniques among gerontological subjects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lande, S. D. (1979). An interresponse time analysis of variable-ratio punishment with pigeons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Leibowitz, J. M. (1974). The effectiveness of two variants of the differential reinforcement paradigm in an alternative response context as a function of schedule of reinforcement and reinforcement history: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mawhinney, T. C. (1976). An experimental analysis of the differing predictions of individual work behavior from operant and expectancy models: Performance of adults on continuous and variable ratio schedules of reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Motheral, M. S. (1983). Optimal allocation of behavior: Ratio schedules: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, V. D. (1975). Behavior modification: A comparison of a fixed-ratio with a variable-ratio schedule of reinforcement on adolescents in a residential setting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Palmer, M. L. (2008). Normative characteristics of radial and ulnar grip strength and their ratio. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Peele, D. B. (1983). Factors contributing to the response rates maintained by variable-ratio and variable-interval schedules of reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pierre, P. J. (1995). The effect of caudate and nucleus accumbens lesions on the dynamic organization of progressive ratio responding. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pratsinak, G. J. (1979). The effects of schedule-correlated stimuli on weight gain: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reid, E. B. (1974). Response preference in children as a function of stimuli correlated with reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stephens, K. R. (1980). Preference reversal: Effects of ratio and reinforcement parameters: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tremont, P. J. (1982). Behavioral variability under schedules of intermittent reinforcement: Dissertation Abstracts International. Category:Reinforcement schedules